Musa Gets Herself Happiness
by transformers expert1234
Summary: Story takes place just after season 6 of winx club. Riven and Musa have broken up. Will she remain broken hearted or will love help her heal. Possible Harem fic, only time will tell. [MusaxOC] (I do not own anything related to winx club, only the plot and my OC) Rated T all the way to M (future chapters will contain mature content)
1. Chapter 1

The final battle between the trix, Selena and Arigon (I don't remember the main bad guys name in season 6, please understand that). Selena decided to join the winx club at Alfea in a hope of turning a new leaf. But what shocked the group more was what  
Riven had to say.

Riven walks up to Musa and taps her shoulder. Musa turns around and smiles when she sees that it isriven and says "hey riv, what's up, you look like you have something you want to say." Riven nodded his head and spoke in his regular bad boy type  
of voice and said "yes I do, we are breaking up." After he said that Musa was both shocked and hurt. But before she could do anything to Riven, he turns on his heels and walked outside the Alfea ground.

Bloom and the other winx girls were very concerned for Musa. Sure they had an off and on type of relationship but they made it work. But now that riven has done this, it was clear that it started breaking Musasheart in half. With tears rolling down  
her cheeks from her eyes, Musa turned around and said to the others "I need to be alone for a while please." Musa then runs inside crying her eyes out. Tecna, beingher closestfriend and roommate, ran after Musa to comfort her.

Meanwhile, in the middle of who knows where outside Magix, a portal opens up and a person comes flying through said portal and crash lands on the ground.

Bloom senses this and says "flora, roxy, Stella, follow me please. I just sensed something odd and I would like to go check it out. Aisha, will you cover for us or tell Miss Farigonda what's going on?" Aisha nodded her head and stayed put while Bloom,  
Stella, Roxy, and Flora transformed into their Bloomix forms and followed Bloom.

 **Now I know this chapter was short but it will be worth it in the next chapter. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bloom, Stella, Flora, and Roxy took off and followed bloom. During that flight, Bloom was scratching her brain for what the reason was for her to sense that disturbance. Stella, Flora and Roxy were wondering the same thing but they were more ficused on  
/staying close to Bloom, just in case trouble e,edged out of the shadows.

Meanwhile in the dorm room, Musa has barged into the room and ran straight to her room where she jumped onto her bed and balled her eyes out crying over the pain that riven has just caused her. 1 minute later, Tecna walked into the room and walked to  
/Musa while being cautious in case Musa throws something at her. When tecna was close to the bed, she sat down and stroked Musas hair comfortly, letting Musa know that she was there for her. Tecna then said "Musa, while what riven did was not cool  
/or logical in any realm, dimension, or universe, I know for a fact that you will find someone who is even better then riven." Musa stopped crying but was still sniffling while holding her pillow and replied "I hopeyou are right Tecna. I don't

think I can handle other heartbreaking incident like that again." Musa put down her pillow and hugged Tecna and said "Thanks for being here for me Tecna, it means a lot to me. I know the other girls feel the same and are probably planning something  
/for me to feel better." Tecna just said nothing and nodded her head and hugged Muss back.

Back with Bloom and her flight crew, they were about half way to the location but bloom couldn't figure out what was going on. She came to a stop and thought everything over. She then said to herself "okay so we have been flying for 5 minutes, we are  
/about half way to the location, I sensed a disturbance that only lasted for 15 seconds. The only other time I sensed this was when a portal opened u."Before she could finished saying the word"up"it just clicked in her head what was going

on and what she felt and sensed.

Flora, Stella, and Roxy looked at Bloom with a confused expression. Flora was the one to say "what's going on Bloom?" Bloom turned towards the others and said "A portal has opened up somewhere in Magix. I think it's a portal that brought someone here."  
/Stella then said "well if someone came through that portal you mentioned, and someone is hurt, let's get going. Lead the way Bloom." With all that said, Bloom nodded her head and lead the way to Magix.

At the landing site, the guy that fell from the portal started to wake up and get up. He then said "where am I? Who got the plates off that truck that hit me?" But before he could go anywhere, he fell on face face and blacked out unconscious and turned  
/into regular clothes. Those clothes consisted of a dark grey sweater hoodie, white t shirt under neath the hoodie,camo jeans and flip flops. The guy himself was 5' 9" with an average build on him, though he was a little on the thicker side,

had muscles that could lift heavy rocks and construction materials with ease. He had bright blue eyes and dark brown hair. He was also starting a beard, indicating that he hasn't shaved in a few weeks.

Back with bloom and the others, Bloom felt a strong power source somewhere outside Magix but she wasn't sure what it was. What she didn't know was that the guy that crashed landed in Magix was going to change Musas life for the better, as well as theother  
winx girls.


	3. Chapter 3

Bloom and the others flew the rest of the trip to Magix. Once they landed, Bloom picked the magic sources signal and said "okay girls, be on your guard and follow me." Flora, Stella, and Roxy nodded their heads and followed Bloom who was running in foot.

Back at the dorm room, Tecna searched through her files to find a song that could help cheer Musa up. When she was finished, she found a song from earth called "Love Runs Out by Onerepublic." When Musa started to hear this, shealmost started feeling  
better right away. Though the pain from the breakup is still fresh, Tecna was trying to help her friend overcome this. Which was working and Musa just smiled and laid down on her bed and listened to the song.

Bloom and the others took a 5 minute break from running half of the way to the crash site from Magix. Bloom then said "let's take to the skies and fly the rest of the way." While panting hard for air, the others nodded their heads. All four fairies jumped  
into the air and started flying while keeping their guards up. After another 4 minutes of flying, Bloom saw a crash site with a man laying in the heart of the crater. She landed as fast as she could then ran towards the guy who was laying in the crater  
he created when he crash landed. Bloom looked the guy over and saw that he was really beaten up and was barely breathing, and he had a very weak pulse. She then yelled "Girls, help me get this guy back to Alfea, we can get Tecna to run a full scan  
on him, Flora I would like you tocreate any potions you know on healing." The girls nodded their heads and each picked up an arm and a leg. Then they started their flight back to Alfea but Ike it was cut in half due to the speedthey were  
going.

Bloom opened the main balcony door to their dorm and helped the girls bring him inside and laid him on the couch. Tecna and Musa heard this and ran outside to see what was going on. When they both got outside they just saw bloom, Stella, Flora, and Roxy  
transform back to normal clothes. When they ran to ask what was going on, Musa turned around and saw the guy laying on the couch. Flora then got to work on making a healing potion. Bloom turned to Tecna and said "can you scan him to see if he has  
any broken bones?" Tecna gave a nod and pulled out her computer and ran the scanning program. The scan went from head to toe and from they guys left middle finger end, to his right hand middle finger. Once the scan was complete, which only took 1  
minute, Tecna readthe results over then said, he doesn't have any broken bones but he does have heavy bruising." Bloom nodded her head and looked at the clothes the guy was wearing and saw that they we torn in lots of places. Bloom then turned  
towards Stella and asked "can you fix his clothes?"

Stella nodded his head and said in a cheerful tone "darling, I can fix any kind of clothing." With a snap of her fingers, magic dust flew from Stella's fingers and floated towards the guy laying on the couch. The dust then went around the guy from his  
neck and went downwards repairi every single rip and tear the guy had on his clothes. The process took 2 minutes, and just as that spel finished, Flora ran in with her potion in hand. She then said "we inject him with this and it will heal all wounds  
he has." Bloom nodded and went to her washroom which she shared with Flora and looked for a syringe.

Bloom found what she was looking for and ran back to the others. She then gave the syringe to Flora, who then put some of the potion into said syringe and injected it into the guy. Flora then said "now we wait." When she was finished, she put the bottle  
and the syringe in a drawer on a nearby table then went towards Musa and gave her a big hug and said "I'm sorry riven did that to you sweetie. I can't imagine the pain you must be in right now." Musa hugged Flora back and nodded her head.

The potion started working its magic and the bruises started to disappear, which didn't go u noticed by bloom who then said "the potion is working Flora, great work." Flora nodded her head and smiled. She then said "the process should take about 5 minutes."  
Bloom nodded her head and said "you girls relax, I'll watch over our guest here till he wakes up." All the girls nodded, but Musa was a little worried so she played music to hel pass the song Musa started playing is "This is the best by USS."  
Everyone then started dancing and having a good time. It wasn't till the song reached the first course when he guy started moving and waking up. Bloom then yelled "he's waking up, get some water for him to drink, cold water and a cloth, quickly."  
Musa paused the music and everyone ran around the place getting what was asked.

Musa and Tecna brought a dish which had the coldwater and cloth, Flora brought a pitcher of water and Roxy brought a glass. Bloom prepared everything and waited for the guy to fully awaken. The guy groaned as he woke up and held his head and said  
"who got the plates off the truck that hit me? Seriously, OW." Bloom poured him a glass of water and handed it to him. He took it and drank it slowly and started feeling better right away. He then looked up and saw 6 girls standing around him, all  
with worried concerns in their eyes.

The guy then said "can any of you lovely ladies tell me where I am?" Flora spoke and replied "you are at Alfea college for fairies in the magic dimension. Where did you come from?" The guy then said "I will tell you 6 everything once we all get introduced."  
The guy then looked around and saw the dorm rooms with the names on them. He read the names and started remembering all of them. He then said "if I may, I would like to try and name you all." Bloom nodded her head and said "good luck."

The guy then said "okay let's see, in the biggest room possible with dresser galore I'm guessing is Stella and she is the blonde hair woman with the green dress with pink stripes. The next room with the little bunny and plants belongs to both Bloom and  
Flora. Flora I'm guessing is the lightly tanned woman with blonde highlights, pink skirt, green top. Bloom, I'm guessing is the red head with the blue and white striped top with navy blue skirt, and pick hearts on the left side of her top. The  
next room with all the tech and music belongs to both Musa and Tecna. I'm guessing that Tecna is the pinkhaired woman with a purple top and pants combo with a thick neon green stripe across her chest. Musa I'm guessing in the navy blue hair  
honks wear jeans and a red top." All the girls were very surprised at the accuracy of his guesses. The guy then said "the magenta haired woman standing beside bloomis Roxy, and I think I'm missing someonebut I'm not sure." The girls were  
astounded as to how accurate the guy was on his guesses. Stella then said "okay, so you know who, and yes you are forgetting one person. But the big question is, who are you?" The guy looked at all the girls present. He then said "my name is Barry."

 **Okay that's the chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 ****

 **Since the last time I read my reviews, I know I made a mistake, which was pointed out by Dragons blaze, he said that Roxy would have her Believix at this point.**

 ****

 **Well dragons blaze. I do thank you for pointing out that mistake I made, I think it's only fair that Roxy has her Bloomix, cause she is a member of the winx. But in the actual show she did have her Believix.**

 ****

 **When my OC was naming off the girls and describing them, I know that's not what they were wearing in the actual show. I just went by what I remembered from previous seasons, so please don't hate me, or post mean reviews about it.**

 ****

 **That's all I have to say, so read and review, thanks everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

All the girls nodded their heads and said "nice to meet you Barry." It was Flora that asked "how did you know what our names were?" Barry looked Flora straight in the eye and said "where I came from, I had to have good hearing and be very observant. I  
was picked on a lot as a kid becasue I was different from the other kids my age. A lot of the time I was called a freak and that I was better off not showing up to school anymore. I told my mom all of this and all she said was "you are just making this  
stuff up." So from that point on I kept my head on a swivel and my hearing sharp. I kept to myself a lot and sat alone everyday since then. I barely made any friends cause I was afraid of how they would judge me. Then I found out I had magic powers,  
that's when my life got even more hectic."

Everyone was shocked and astonished as to what Barry had just shared with them about his past. But what really caught them off guard was he fact that he had magic inside him. Bloom then asked "what kind of magic do you have?" Barry looked bloom in the  
eye and said "I call it cybertronix. I found out I had these powers when I was 12 years old. Been hiding it from everyone since then and practiced in secret in the woods by myself. Someone saw me training my powers and tried to kill me for it. He  
initiated a fight with me, and I fought back. But the fight got more and more aggressive and I was losing badly.I opened a portal to escape and teleport somewhere else, but the guy shot at me, fortunately he had very bad and terrible aim, and  
just managed to miss my neck and head. Hearing the bullets pass by me through my concentration off and I guess I ended up here." Barry looked down and a tear fell from his eyes. Musa sat down beside Barry and gave him a hug.

Barry hugged Musa back and looked at Tecna. He asked "is it possible for you to make me a portal to my home?I would like to get my stuff." Tecna nodded her head and asked "where is it you are from?" Barry then answered "Earth, Canada, Ontario, Kitchener."  
Both Bloom and Roxy were surprised at this. Bloom then said "Barry if you would like, me and Roxy can help you pack your stuff. We are both from earth as well." Barry nodded his head and said "thanks, greatly appreciated." He then turned to Musa and  
said "oh, and Musa." Musa turned her head towards Barry and got the surprise of her life. She turned her head thinking that Barry wanted to thank her for the hug, but what she got was a kiss on the lips. As shocked as she was, she remained stiff as  
a board and didn't do anything.

Barry then stopped the kiss and said "I do apologize for that, I just wanted to thank you from my heart for that comforting hug you gave me." On reflex, Musa nodded her head and blushed a little bit. Everybody else was just shocked, but Tecna didn't notice,  
she was in her digital world working on that portal for Barry. Tecna then said to Barry "Hey Barry, I don't mean to be a bringer of bad news, but it's going to take me and my boyfriend at least 2 months to make this portal idea of yours work." Barry  
nodded his head and said "I guess I will need to find a place to stay. The next question is, where can I stay?"

Everyone looked at each other, then nodded their heads, and said "you can stay here. We can hook you up with some tech to keep in touch with us while we are out and about." Barry nodded his head then said "is there a place where I can get some clothes  
and cleaning supplies like shampoo, body wash, tooth brush and tooth paste?" The girls then smiled and yelled"Shopping spree!" Each of the girls grabbed their purses. Bloom then said to Barry before they walked out the door "I'm going to put  
a cloaking spell on you so no one elsecan see you. Once we are outside the gates, I will undo the spell. Stay close and keep quiet." Barry nodded his head.

 **Okay so that's all I have for this chapter. I'm sorry it's so short.**

 ****

 **Please read and review and tell me what you would like to see happen in the story next.**


	5. Chapter 5

Bloom chanted the spell "ekam mih elbisivni" and Barry was starting to get cloaked. Barry then chanted a spell of his own and said "web crawler." With both spells in effect Bloom led Barry outside. Barry kept his word and remained extremely quiet and  
did not draw any attention to himself. Bloom was very surprised at how well Barry was keeping his promise.

After walking for 5 minutes to get outside the front door. Barry climbed to the floor from the wall and walked the rest of the way while following bloom. Once outside the gate, bloom removed the cloaking spell and made Barry visible again. Musa walked  
up and said "the shuttle to Magix will be here in a few minutes." Bloom nodded her head and said "thanks Musa." Musa nodded her head and stood beside Barry while wait for the shuttle.

While they were waiting for the shuttle, Barry started studying the nice girls that helped heal him. He started out by studying Musa. Granted where he was from he was aware of everyone's past and recent events, but he wasn't going to share that. Musa  
saw that Barry was thinking and asked "penny for your thoughts?" When Barry heard her voice, it drew him out of his thoughts and focused all on Musa. He then said "I'm just studied you all, just to see if I can get to know you all a bit more." Musa,  
slightly confused, said "you know you could ask us." Barry nodded his head and said "I know I could ask but there're personal stuff that I know you girls don't want to share in public. I'm just respecting that line and boundry and not cross it." Musa  
smiled and nodded her head. She then while having a huge blush on her face"was there another reason why you kissed me back there?"

Barry blushed a little himself and said " while it did come from my heart, there was something else to it. What that is, I will tell you when the time is right, and when I get to know you all more." Musa nodded her head and understood what he said.  
She then bolder up and kisses Barry on the lips herself with a little bit more passion then the last kiss she got from him. Barry was shocked at her boldness but returned the kiss non the less. Musa wrapped her arms around his neck then broke  
the kiss. She then said "I know you had a troubled life from what you told me, I can hear your pain within your heart. I won't be like everyone else who put you down." She then smiled. Barry smiled and said "thank you Musa, that's very sweet of  
you. I know about your pain as well. The person that left you was a fool for not cherishing this beautiful gem in front of me. No matter the cost, I will stride to make you, and your friends happy. This I vow, with all my heart and soul." Musa  
smiled and hugged Barry again.

Barry returned the hug and held her close. Musa enjoyed it and snuggled close to Barry. Bloom then asked "hey Barry, would it be alright if the guys meet us there?" Barry nodded his head and replied "sure, the more the merrier. Is there by any chance  
a banking system in Magix?" Bloom nodded her head and said "we can go there first if you would like?" Barry replied "that would be much appreciated." As the conversation came to an end, the shuttle approached theAlfea gates. Everyone boarded  
the shuttle and went to Magix. Musa thought to herself "Barry seems like a great guy and I feel like I can trust him. He gives off a very protective aura around people he cares about, maybe me and him can be more then friends? I don't know, I  
guess I will have to find out." When Musa finished thinking to herself, she plugged her ear phones in and pulled out her iPod touch and started listening to music.

Barry saw this and smiled. He also thought to himself "Musa seemed like she was both hurt and upset when I first met her. She quickly warmed up to me and started snuggling me, which I enjoyed. She also seems to be very interested in music. Maybe I  
can take her to a karaoke club sometime. I guess I will ask her and find out.

 **Well everyone, I do appreciate you guys being patient with me when I update. I know I don't stick to a certain schedule. Please understand that I wrote what's on my mind at the time of an update and then I hit writers block till sometime pops into my head.**

 ****

 **I would greatly appreciate some more reviews and what you would like to see happen in the next chapter or future chapters,**

 ****

 **Please read and review everyone.**

 ****

 **Now I'm off to save the galaxy cause I'm Mary Poppinsy'all**


	6. Chapter 6

On the bus ride to Magix, both Barry and Musa snuggled each other, both enjoying it. Musa was listening to her music and humming to her favourite song which is APOLOGIZE by Onerepublic ft timbaland. Barry knew this song very well and was tapping his foot  
to that beat. When the bus ride reached half way, Barry brought up his iPod touch and turned on his music. He was listening to LET ME LIVE MY LIFE by Saint Asonia. Barry as humming to that song while stroking musa's back comfortingly.

Musa started to pur when she felt Barry stroke her back. To her it felt good to be comforted like that. Musa just snuggled closer to Barry and wrapped her arms around him as if she was hugging a pillow. Barry just smiled and continued what he was doing.  
Bloom turned her head and saw what was going on. What she saw was so cute it put a smile on her face. She knew Musa would find herself that dream guy. She could tell that Barry was kind hearted and knew that he would anything in his power to make  
sure she was happy.

Barry listened to 2 full song lengths of his favourite song until they reached Magix. Barry put his iPod away and shook musa's shoulder. Musa woke up a bit and saw that they were in Magix and still on the bus. She looked up at Barry, who then said "we  
have arrived at Magix, time to depart the bus." Musa nodded her head, put her iPod away, took Barry's hand and got off the shuttle bus. Once off the bus, Barry looked around. He saw high tech integrated buildings, floating vehicles, and he can sense  
magic all around him. Barry then turned to bloom and asked "where is the bank?" Bloom smiled and said "follow us." Barry nodded his head and followed the girls while holding Musas hand with intertwined fingers.

After 5 minutes of walking, Bloom showed him the banking building and said "here we are Barry, the interdimensional credit union. It should be able to connect with earth." Barry nodded his head and went inside with Musa in tow. Barry walked up to the  
banking machine, pulled out his wallet and pulled out his debit card. He inserted the card and followed the instructions. Once he got to balance inquiry he tapped it and it gave him a receipt with how much money was in his account. Barry looked at  
the receipt and saw that he had billions of dollars in his account. He folded the receipt up, and got his card back from the machine. He was a little shocked to see that he had so much money.

Musa hugged Barry which made Barry feel a whole lot better. They both walked outside. Bloom asked "did everything go alright?" Barry nodded his head and said "shall we get to the shopping?" Stella nodded her head as if it was going to fall off and said  
"come on come on come on, let's go. I know of a few good deals we can get for him in clothes." Bloom then said "nothing too intense alright Stella. He only needs a few shirts, pants, couple suits, and everything else." Stella nodded her head again.

Everyone rushes into the store to find Barry stuff he can wear. While the girls were looking at the men's clothes, Barry was off buying himself his washroom fixtures, like shampoo, body wash, deodorant, tooth paste and a tooth brush. After he bought all  
he needed for the washroom, he then proceed to buy his pajamas and under garments. Once he got those, he met up with the girls who had different pairs of shirts, pants and shorts for him. Barry grabbed his shirt and checked his size. He saw that he  
was going to need an extra large to double extra large for his shirt size and he knew he needed a 40 waist with a 32 leg length.

Barry first went to Musa and looked at what she grabbed. She grabbed a deadpool shirt and pants combo. Barry smiles and held his hand out to Musa for her to hand him the clothes. Barryhen we to into the change room and put on what Musa grabbed him. Once  
the outfit was on, he stepped outside and the girls saw him in that outfit. Barry looked at Musa, whoshe smiled and nodded her head in approval. Barry looked at the other girls and they all gave the same look of approval. Barry turned to Musa  
and said "can you please get a cart?" Musa responds "sure thing." She left to get a cart. On her way she saw some music gift cards and thought about getting a few for herself and Barry. She saw that they were iTunes and thought 'perfect, I hope he  
likes this gesture'. She then grabbed 20 cards at $25 each. She purchased the cards and grabbed the cart Barry requested.

Once Musa grabbed the cart, she went back to Barry and the girls. Barry placed his deadpool gear into the cart. He then turned to Tecna who grabbed three shirts and pants relating to Rick and Morty. Barry giggled and said "I really enjoy that show." He  
grabbed the stuff from Tecna and went into the changing room. The clothes Tecna grabbed consisted of a yellow shirt with blue pants, aqua green shirt with tanned pants, and awhite trench coat with lots of pockets.

Barry tried on the outfit that reminded him of Rick Sanchez. He then noticed one piece missing from the outfit. He poked his head outside and said "hey Tecna, can you look for a black belt a gold buckle?" Tecna nodded her head and went to search for that  
specific belt. In the mean time, Barry changed into the outfit that reminded him of Morty Smith. Once the Morty outfit was on, he stepped outside, just as Tecna walked up with the belt he asked for.

Everyone looked at the Morty outfit, and Tecna was impressed at how well he makes that outfit look. Everyone else was just as impressed as they all have seen the show, as per Tecna's request.

 **More to come in the next chapter.**

 ****

 **I do apologize for such a late update, but I had major writers block and life was holding my time.**

 ****

 **Please read and review**


	7. Authors note

**Hey everyone. I've had a couple of reviewers and not much feedback. All I pretty much got was a character error in the first chapter and a request to make the chapters longer.**  
 **  
**

 **I do take time to review all messages I receive and I try to think of how I can make my work better. So please tell me what your opinions are of this fic. What would you like to see happen, what ideas do you have that could be included into this fic. Please let me know.**

 ****

 **I'll post the next chapter when I get some free time.**

 ****

 **Now I am off to save the Galaxy. Why, cause I'm Mary Poppins y'all.**


	8. Chapter 7

Everyone that watched the TV show really enjoyed it. Tecna thought that Rick Sanchez was her favorite character because of his high intelligence quota, his brilliance and his inventions that were far beyond that version of Earth's limits or expectations.  
/

Barry saw that Tecna had the belt he asked her to get. He walked up to her and said "thanks Tecna." He turned towards Musa and said "Musa, can you please go get a cart a shopping cart. I have a feeling that ill be getting a lot of outfits." Musa nodded  
her head and went to the front of the store to get the cart. Once the way there, Musa thought about getting Barry a couple of gift cards for him to get some things. She thought about gettingiTunes,Amazon, maybe even a prepaid credit card. She walked  
up to the gift card stand and looked at what they had.

She saw all three options she thought ofthe gift cards and got Barry $200 dollars of iTunes and Amazon. For the credit card, she got him $400. She went to the cashier and bought all of them. She put them into her purse and went to get Barry the cart he  
asked for. She got the cart and made her way to the others.

While Musa was on her way back to the others, Barry took the belt from Tecna and went back into the change room to change into another outfit. During the 3 minutes of taking the Morty outfit off and putting the Rick outfit on, Musa arrived and was smiling.  
Flora saw this and asked "What's got you smiling sweetie?" Musa handed Flora the receipt anddidn't say a word. Looking over the receipt, Flora smiled as well. She then said "For anyone in particular?" Musa blushed which gave away who it was for. Flora  
smiled and thought "That's very sweet of Musa to do that for Barry." Barry stepped out of the change room and showed off the Rick outfit. Barry turned towards Musa and looked to her for her opinion. Musa thought that he looked extremely cute and this  
turned her on very much. She was blushing up a storm and was pretty much red as a tomato. She thought to herself "I've never been this turned on before, even with Riven, maybe he is the one for meafter all. Maybe me and him could get married and have  
a couple kids." Musa then responded "That outfit looks great Barry, you really know how to make an outfit look good."

Barry turned towards Tecna and "What do you think Tecna?" Tecna replied with a huge smile on her face. She looked at the outfit in detail and agreed with Barry about the belt. The belt really brought it together. She then thought to herself "Maybe me  
and Timmy could build the portal machine to match the portal gun from Rick and Morty."Tecna then replied "That outfit looks really good Barry. You were right about the belt. It really brought the belt together. Only two things are missing. Those two  
things being: a flask, the hair, and a portal gun. I'm sure you can figure something out to make the outfit work." Barry looked at Tecna and cast the spell "Mad scientist Sanchez" When the spell was chanted, Barry's hair went from brown to a teal  
blue shade matching Rick Sanchez from the show.

Tecna's mouth hit the floor (figuratively speaking) due to being so surprised. Tecna then felt herself get turned on for Barry. This didn't go unnoticed by Musa who had a twitch in her eye and a small smile. Musa thought to herself "Tecna, you may be  
my best friend, but for the time being he is my eye candy. At least for a little bit before I share him with the rest of you."Barry then said "What's next for me to try on?" Bloom, Flora, Aisha, and Roxy all walked up. They showed him what they got,  
all the same size. Barry grabbed them and went into the change room. Barry took the Rick Sanchez outfit off and put on one from a pile Bloom handed him. Barry walked up to Musa and placed the two outfits Tecna picked out and placed them into the cart.  
What surprised Musa was the fact that he kissed her cheek, then her lips. Musa wanted to kiss Barry more but she thought that it could wait till later.

Barry stood up and showed Bloom, Flora, Roxy and Aishathe outfit that will fit as good as the one he has on right now. Bloom, Flora, Roxy and Aisha checked Barry out and saw how good he looks. Musa blushed and smiled. She thought "I knew Barry was good  
looking, but not that good looking. He has turned on everyone but Stella.I guess I will have to share him sooner or later, but the others have boyfriends so maybe they will stay with them for the time being."

Barry went into the change room and changed into his regular clothes and put the outfits gathered by Bloom, Flora, Aisha, and Roxy into the shopping cart, then kissed Musa on the lips deeply and passionately. Musa kissed back and got even more turned  
on. At this point, Musa was so turned on, she could push Barry into the change room, told the others to leave them alone for a few minutes and make love to him for the first time. But she held herself back and let Barry stand up so he can get what  
Stella got him.

Barry looked at Stella and she had two Italian styled suits, one a tuxedo styled suit, and the other is a formal gathering styled suit. Musa had to agree; Stella did have a good taste in suits, but is it what Barry would wear. Barry looked at the suits,  
looked Stella in the eyes and took one of the two suits. He grabbed the formal gathering styled Italian suit. Barry went into the change room again and got changed into the suit. When he stepped outside the change room, Musa's eyes nearly popped out  
of their socket, and she felt herself get even more turned on. She thought he looked very handsome and smoking hot in that suit.

Barry blushed at Musa's reaction, and turned towards Stella and looked at her. Stella thought "WOW, he looks good in a suit" She then said "You look very goodBarry;the second suit is the same size so it will fit you exactly like smiled  
and said "Thanks Stella, how about a carrying case for the suits?" Stella nodded her head and went to go get the bag.


	9. Chapter 8

Stella went around the store to try and find a good carrying bag for the suits. While she looked for the bag, Musa turned to Tecna and asked "Hey Tecna, May you please watch the cart, I'm going to go pick an outfit out for Barry?" Tecna smiled and nodded  
her head while replying "Sure Musa, go ahead." Musa smiled and said in response "Thank you Tecna." Musa moved the cart to beside Tecna and then went to go find an outfit for Barry.

Stella was having a difficult time finding a bag big enough for the suits, but she eventually found one, black coloured with the insignia of a symbol she did not recognize. She grabbed the bag and ran back to the others. Musa was having trouble finding  
a decent outfit. But she found one that she thinks will be good looking on Barry. It was a red shirt with white and silver hiligjts and outlining, it also have blue jean with a small amount of black detailing.

Musa made sure to find the clothes in Barry's size. She also made sure to grab a couple more outfits that also fit him. Once she made up her mind as to what he could wear, she went back to the others and showed the outfits to Barry. Barry saw the red  
shirt and blue jeans and thought to himself "that reminds me of Optimus prime from generation one. I shall introduce that to these lovely ladies later, right now I want to get settled in. But I can't escape the feeling that trouble is lurking around  
the corner. Maybe it's my imagination, but I think I should at least tell the girls about it."

Barry held out his arms and took musa's suggested outfits and went into the change room. Barry put on the red shirt and blue jeans then walked out. Musa saw Barry and her jaw hit the floor, her heart started racing and her breathing was faster then normal.  
She could also feel herself become damp down below.

 **Alright everyone, I know that this is a shorter chapter the. What I have posted before but I only had this much in my mind while I have been off. Having to deal with life and writers block really sucks. Hopefully I can overcome this writers block shortly so I can update more.**

 ****

 **Please read and review and let me know as to how I am doing and what you think I can improve on as well as what you think can happen in the story. I am open to suggestions.**

 ****

 **I am thinking about having the trix return. Should that be included in the story or should they remain locked up in the legendarium. Please let me know.**

 ****

 **Till next time my fans and readers, read and review. Now I'm off**


	10. Chapter 9

Musa felt a very strong urge to tackle Barry to the ground and claim him for herself, but she fought that urge and just smiled. Musa then lowered her head and blushed a deep shade of red, which did not gounnoticed by Barry and the other winx girls.  
Barry walked up to Musa and kissed her cheek. He then went back into the change room and came it wearing the clothes he originally walked into the store with.

Barry then laced Musas selected outfits into the shopping cart. He then said "let's go to the checkout. After this we find myself a place to stay." When Musa heard those words of _looking for a place to stay_ she felt like she was going to cry.  
Sensing the depressing aura around Musa, Barry hugged her from behind and kisses her cheek. This calmed Musa down some what but it still hurt her knowing that Barry was going to look for a place to live.

Barry turned to Tecna and said "Hey Tecna, is there a wide spread area of landnear Alfea?" Tecna closed her eyes, moved her eyes as if analyzing data. She then responded "Yes, the woods are free game between all three schools, but to buy such a  
land, you will need to pay each school a pretty penny." Barry smiled and said "That shouldn't be a problem.* All the winx girls looked at Barry with a confused look. Barry looked at them and replied "what, I've got money and I know a few spells to  
get my place built in no time." Both Musa and Tecna were both shockedand surprised.

Bloom said "alrighty then, Tecna gather what data you can from Barry about how big a property he would like. We will all meet up back at Alfea once we got everything paid for here." Tecna nodded and turned towards Barry. Who then said "10 acres long,  
20 acres wide on both sides of the house." Tecna wrote it all down and ran outside and caught the next shuttle to Alfea. Barry and the other winx girls walked to the checkout of the store. Once there, the cashier looked at the amount of clothes that  
is about to be purchased and her jaw hit the ground.

 **Well everyone, here is the next chapter. Again, I have become victim to writers block. I will publish what I have come up with. Till the next update, read and review please**


	11. Chapter 10

Barry looked at the cashier and said "Is something wrong?" The cashier snapped out of her trance and looked at Barry and said "No, just never seen this many clothes bought at one time for one guy." Barry smiled and replied "I'm new to town and don't have  
much to wear." The cashier node and started scanning the clothing.

As the clothes were being scanned, Musa saw this chance to lean closer to Barry. She got on her tip toes and whispered into his ear and said "I love you Barry, and I want you badly." Barry smiled and said "I love you too Musa and I want you as well. Let's  
wait till we get back to Alfea." Musa nodded her head in response. She then snuggled closer to Barry as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Musa blushed enjoying the feeling of being in strong protective arms. To her, Barry's arms were a whole lot  
better then Rivens. Barry offered her sanctuary and tranquility along with happiness, where as Riven barely looked at her, let alone acknowledged her presence.

Feeling overwhelmed with arousal, Musa turned around to face Barry and started a heated make out session with him. Through each break in the kiss, she said " Can't, wait, to, Alfea, need, you, now." As this was going on, Barry payed for all the clothes  
with his debit card. Barry then saw the amount of bags that were there after purchasing all the clothes. He did some quick thinking and turned towards bloom and asked "Hey Bloom, is it alright if you, Flora, roxy, Aisha, and Stella take four bags  
each and I will carry the rest?" Bloom turned her head towards the others who were nodding their heads. This told Bloom that they were willing to help out. She then turned towards Barry and said "Sure Barry, but it's going to cost you dinner." Barry  
looked at all the winx girls and said "Once everything is set up, I will take you all to dinner." Barry leaned closer to Musa and whispered into her ear "And for you, my little music fairy, will be getting a free dessert." That caused shivers to run  
down Musas spine but it just amplified her arousal to the point where she did it care if she got pregnant now or later down the road. She just wanted him. she decided to hold herself together and wait till they get back to Alfea.

Everyone walked out of the store. Bloom, Stella, Flora, Aisha, and Roxy were all carrying 4 bags each that were full of clothes for Barry. Before they got too far away from the store. The cashier that scanned the items ran up to them and said "I couldn't  
help but overhear that you 7 were headed back to Alfea. If it's alright I can have the bags shipped there for you free of charge." Barry thought about it as well as looked at Bloom, Stella, Flora, Aisha, and Roxy to get their input about it. All of  
them were nodding their heads, confirming Barry's decision. He then turned towards the cashier and said "Yes please, please ship these bags to Alfea. Tell the delivery driver that I will be standing outside the gate waiting for him." The cashier took  
out her note pad and wrote down what Barry had just said word for word. She then nodded her head and ran back into the store. The group stood there waiting to see if the cashier would return. 1 minute later, the cashier returns and has a box with  
her in tow. She ran up to them nearly panting cause she was so winded and said "Place the bags in here." Barry did as requested and quickly ran into the nearest grocery store and bought a water for the cashier and and drinks for the rest.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961);" 

The cashier nodded her head and gulped down the water. She then said "thank you very much, I needed that water." Barry nodded his head and said "It was no problem, you looked pretty tired and a little dehydrated." The cashier nodded. The rest of the  
winx girls placed the bags into the box and watched as the cashier hauled the box into the shipping department. Barry then handed out drinks to the winx girls. He bought Powerade for Bloom, Flora, Stella, Aisha, Roxy, and Musa. And for himself,  
he got a fizzy water strawberry watermelon flavoured. **This is the our compliments Fizzy sparkling water beverage. Not sure if any of the readers or reviewers in the world have this but in Canada, we have it and I enjoy it.** Bloom  
took the blue, Flora the red, Aisha the green, Roxy the clear, Stella the yellow. Which then left the second red one for Musa. She took the bottle into her hands then kissed Barry deeply and passionately on the lips as a thank you. Barry blushed  
at this response and said "You're welcome, all of you." The other winx girls nodded their heads in thanks. They started to walk back to the shuttle stop to go back to Alfea.

Back at Alfea, Tecna is talking to Miss Farigonda, Miss Griffin, and Professor paladin about the property request for Barry. Tecna had said her notes and why she was there, now she was waiting for the three school leaders to decide whether to grant  
this request or not. This got Tecna very nervous but she kept herself calm and controlled. After waiting for 5 minutes, the teachers turned towards Tecna and said "We approve of this request, but your friend has to show us exactly what he can  
do." Tecna smiled and said "I will let him know. Thank you." she rushed out the door to head back to the dorm room.

Back on the shuttle, Musa was snuggling close to Barry and he could see that she was trying so hard to not lose control of her arousal. The winx girls saw the struggle in Musa as well and they were quite concerned. They never saw her act like this  
with Riven. They thought to themselves "Barry must be a really great buy to make Musa this aroused. He is even getting me turned on." Barry smiled and held Musa close in a protective embrace. 5 minutes later, the shuttle arrived at Alfea. Everyone  
got off the bus and went back to the dorm room. Barry carried Musa bridal style and she was smiling and blushing. Once they got back to the dorm room, they saw Tecna there. She was sitting on the couch on her laptop computer. She turned her head  
and saw that the others had arrived. She put her computer down beside her and go up from the couch and said "They approved the property request. They asked me to tell you that you need to show them exactly what you can do." Barry smiled and nodded  
his head. he then responded "I can do that for them. First I need to lay Musa down." He walked into the bedroom shared between Musa and Tecna. He then payed Musa on her bed and said "I'll be right back Musa." Musa nodded her head. Barry then left  
the room and closed the door. This gave Musa the opportunity to get undressed and changed into something special for Barry.

 **Well everyone, here is another chapter.**

 **I will admit that there will be times where I post long chapters and days where I post short chapters. It's only what I have on my mind at the time I decide to update.**

 **Please read and review**


	12. Chapter 11

Barry walked out the door of the dorm and headed straight to the head masters office of Alfea. Before he got far in the school for fairies, he activated a spell he knew which was "Pretender." This spell would allow him to appear female. With the spell  
cast, he walked up to one of the fellow students and asked for directions to the head masters office. One of the students replied "Up the stairs, turn right, down the hall, fifth door on the right." Barry disguised as a female walked to the hallway  
that was listed and when he felt that he was out of sight he cancelled the spell and returned back to normal. Barry then knocked in the head masters door. He only had to wait 5 seconds before he heard "Come on in" from the head mistress Miss Farragonda.  
Once entered into the office, he closed the door behind him and stood in front of the chairs that were sitting in front of the desk.

Barry stood at attention and waited to be seated. The head mistress turned around in her chair and saw Barry standing there at attention, waiting to be seated like a gentleman. Miss Farragonda then said "Please have a seat Barry. From what I heard, you  
have magic inside of you and that you can do amazing things with it. I also heard that you know your way around weapons. Is that true?" Barry looked at the female head mistress straight in the eyes and replied "All of what you have heard is true.  
I am the male fairy of Cybertronix. And my skills in weaponry is beyond anyone's ever existed." The head mistress went wide eyed at what she just heard and smiled. She replied "I didn't know that such magic ever existed."

Barry then said "To be honest with you, I just call it Cybertronix cause it's easier for me to remember. As for weaponry, I've had a few cases in my early life where I needed to either defend myself or risk getting beaten. I learnt how to handle every  
single kind of weapon throughout my life and I will not stop learning. For fighting, I'm self motivated, I will lay my life on the line for those I care about, no matter the cost" Miss Farragonda was very surprised as t what she has just heard. She  
then nodded her head and smiled while ending the recording she was making from under her desk.

Barry nodded his head as well and decided to go back to the dorm room. He stood up, bowed slightly and walked gently to the door. Once opened, he turned around and looked behind him at the head mistress and said "There are more explanations needed aren't  
there?" The head mistress then said "Yes there are." Barry nodded his head and closed the door behind him on the way out. When the door was closed, miss Farragonda then reopened her holosphere to the other head masters at the two other schools and  
said "Did you two hear all of that... It sounds like Barry is really concerned about his life and wants to make sure everyone is happy."

Professor Paladin then said "I would like to run some experiments with the boy to see how well he can handle some of our weapons." Miss Farragonda nodded her head and said "I don't think that would be a problem. Miss Griffin, do you see anything that  
needs to be worked on with him?" Miss griffin then replied "I would like to know if he can defend himself against dark magic." Miss Farragonda then said "I don't foresee that to be a problem either. We will take it one step at a time." All the head  
masters and head mistresses nodded their heads in unison and closed their conference call.

 **Well everyone here is another chapter. I know it's shorter, but it's what I have on my mind and for what I think makes sense in the story right now.**

 **Please read and review guys. Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 12

Barry walked down the hall from the head mistress and the spell "Pretender" and started to walk back to the dorm where the winx girls are located. After only 1 minute, one of the students named Crystal walked up to Barry and said "Hey, I never noticed  
you around school before, What's your name?" Barry hesitated for a moment before he replied in a very feminine voice "my name is Alice, you must the infamous Crystal I've heard so much about from Flora." He held out his right and offered to shake  
Crystal's hand. Crystal held out her hand and shook Barry's hand.

Crystal then asked "Would you be interested in getting some coffee in Magix?" Barry thought about it and said "I'll get back to you about that." Crystal nodded her head and write something down on a piece of paper. She then handed the piece of paper to  
Barry and said "here is my number. Call me sometime." She then winked and blew him a kiss. Barry shook it off and continued his walk back to the winx dorm. Barry got a few meters away from the dorm and castes the spell "Normality." With that spell  
in effect, Barry returned to his normal self and walked the rest of the way back to the dorm. He knocked on the door which Flora answered.

Barry walked into the room to see that all the winx girls were smiling and having beat red faces cause of blushing too hard. Bloom turned her head towards the bedroom that normally housed Tecna and Musa. Barry looked at the door and pointed at the door  
and said "Musa wants men in there doesn't she?" To answer this question, Bloom just smiled brightly and nodded her head not even saying a word. Barry opened the door slowly to see that the lights were completely out. He closed the door and let  
his eyes adjust to the darkness.

Barry scanned the room and saw that Musa was indeed still in her bed, like he had left her, but he noticed that the covers were over her body. Barry slowly walked over to the bed and sat down onto the foot end of the bed. He slowly moved closer to Musa  
who was pretending to sleep but was actually in her birthday suit underneath the covers which was unknown to Musa. When he got close enough to Musa, Barry leaned in close and kissed her cheek and forehead.

He then says "I know you went through a rough breakup with Riven. He is a fool for not knowing he had an amazing treasure with him. I promise you Musa, I will fight till my last dying breath, trying to keep you happy and protected. Either I succeed or  
die trying. Either way, I love you and I will treasure you forever." Musa couldn't hold her emotions anymore and pulled the covers off herself and wrapped her arms around Barry's neck and planted and full heated and passionate kiss on his lips. Barry  
blushed and kissed back. When Musa felt she was good and ready, she removed the covers exposing her fully exposed birthday suit. To which Barry closed his eyes and blushed.

Musa placed a hand on his cheek and turned his head towards her. She then said "open your eyes Barry. I want you to take in all that I am." Barry slowly opened his eyes. When his eyes were fully opened, he got a good view of Musas naked body. He looked  
at her up and down a few times, taking in her image and looks. To him, she was a goddess sculpted from the heavens above. He was so surprised about seeing Musa like this that he felt like he was going to have a nosebleed anime style ( **If you don't know what I am talking about. Most men in Animes will have a nosebleed when he sees a beautiful woman act sexual or expose herself. If you don't believe me, look it up for yourself.** )  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961);" 

Musa blushed and removed more of the covers. What Barry saw was that Musa was indeed overly developed for her age. ( **By my count, she should be in her early twenties** ). He saw nice round EE cup sized breasts. Perfect hourglass shape, and a firm  
bubble butt that accentuated her hourglass frame. Musa started to stand up, which caused her breasts to jiggle. Barry then started to blush bright red like a tomato.

 **Well everyone, thank you for your patience. I know I don't stick to a regular schedule and I apologize. But with me having a new way on writing this fanfic I should be able to write more often. If not, then I am analyzing what I have written in the previous chapter to make sure that what I am about to write makes sense and fits in with the story.**

 **I know Musa isn't that developed. In the show she was around a high C cup to a low D cup size breast. In my mind and in this story, she is much more developed. As well as the other winx girls.**

 **Next chapter, Musa will have Barry all to herself**

 **Please read and review guys and I will m are sure to get the next chapter up soon.**


	14. Chapter 13

**LEMON WARNING LEMON WARNING LEMON WARNING LEMON WARNING**

When Musa was standing at up straight, she then walked to Barry, which in turn caused her breasts to jiggle with each and every step. Once she was in his sights and was on his side of the bed, she then bent down forwards and gave Barry a clear view of  
her cleavage valley. Barry was blushing bright red as a tomato and he was getting very turned on by Musa's actions.

Musa saw this and crawled on top of him. She even pinned him to the bed. She then said in a commanding but sultry voice "take your clothes off." Barry wasn't going to deny her what she clearly wante. He stood up and started removing his clothes. The first  
thing to go was his shirt and under shirt. It was then that Musa got a chance to see Barry's muscles and 6 pack abs. Barry then started to remove his belt. With that gone, Musa got to work on his pants.

She undid the button and slowly slid them down to his ankles. Once the pants were past his waist that's when Musa got a good look at what Barry was packing. She had wide eyes and her jaw hit the floor and started to drool. She quickly ripped the boxers  
off him and saw all his equipment he had packing.

She saw that Barry had an 11 inch dick and 3 inches thick. She quickly removed the pants the rest of the way off Barry's body, then crawled up his body and started to lick his soldiers head. The moment her tongue touched his dick, he started to moan quietly  
at first. But the more she licked, the louder the moans got.

Musa, not wanting to be left out, positioned her dripping wet pussy over his face which Barry quickly realized that she wants some action as well. He leaned up and quickly got to work licking Musas dripping pussy and he quickly hit her sweet spots and  
licked her clit. To say that she was shocked was an understatement. She had never felt this kind of pleasure before and she was going to enjoy it. She quickly felt her orgasm approaching so she wanted Barry to have his orgasm with her.

She took his whole dick in her mouth and swallowed his dick and started to bop her head up and down quickly. Barry felt his orgasm getting really close so he pushed Musa down all the way on his dick and realeased his fertile seed into her mouth to which  
Musa swallowed and gagged on. After starting to drink his seed, she released her cum into his mouth to which he lapped up.

 **Lemon EndLemon EndLemon EndLemon End**  
style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Lemon End **Lemon EndLemon EndLemon End**

Musa crawled over to be beside Barry and they both basked in the after glow of their orgasm. She snuggles up to Barry and said "That felt amazing. How did you know where my sweet spots were that drove me over the edge so quick?" Barry just shrugged his shoulder and replied "I don't know. I was just going on instinct." He pulled Musa closer and kisses her forehead. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Barry smiled and just laid back and relaxed while having the warm blanket over them, minus her head and his upper chest.

Tecna knocked on the door and opened it. She walked in and saw Musa passed out in Barry's arms. She knew they were naked and she was getting aroused just from looking at them and silently sniffing the air smelling the sex they had shared.

Tecna shook her head and said "hey Barry. I would like to go over schematics for your portal device. Can we talk?" Barry nodded his head and said "just let me get dressed." After looking at his clothes, he then said "may you please pass me my Rick Sanchez outfit?" Tecna nodded her head and went to grab the requested outfit.

Barry looked down and said "Musa, I swear to you I will never stop fighting to make this last. Riven was a complete fool to let you go. I am honoured to be your boyfriend. I love you so much and will love you forever more. This I vow, with all my heart."  
style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Musa just smiled and snuggles closer to Barry.

 **Well everyone, here is another chapter. I do apologize for the delay. Please read and review**


End file.
